


Happy vacation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is going to Mexico to have some sex adventures. Only this time he has to take Debbie’s *Sunshine* with him. Brian is not amused… =)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I thought to post a *Holiday fiction* since the sun is shining and I’m dreaming about vacation again after this long winter here. =) This time I do not have a beta. So all the errors and mistakes are my own. I hope the story is understandable though. =)

* * *

‘Why did I do that? I should have said *NO!*’ Brian sighed inwardly as he looked out of the window over the clouds. He was flying to Mexico again, exactly like last year. He had been looking forward of great adventures with unknown men in tight bathing-trunks. There was something different about the tanned dark men in Mexico, no matter if they were locals or tourists. They were even more passionate than the usual crap at Babylon lately. Besides, he was miles away from home. So he could be sure not to be “molested” after he was done with his tricks.

Last year he had three different *powerful* lovers in four days. Starlit warm nights where he had rolled in the sand with some broad-shouldered British guy, bathed in sweat. Or a midnight-bath in the Ocean with a sun-tanned Italian. Francesco had showed him how much fun you could have *under* water too. And then that godlike Latin guy. What was his name? Jose-Antonio, yes, the name alone sounded like music. He had been the perfect lover, had made his body arch in pleasure again and again, the entire night long till to the dawn...  
  
Alone these memories conjured up a happy excitement between his legs that ran through his whole body. Prickling and irresistible. And automatically his hand glided slowly into his pants. A soft pressure of his fingers and little Brian swelled on happily.  
  
The brunet moaned softly - and twitched in the next moment. Damn, he wasn't alone! Had anybody noticed his little *slip*? He cautiously looked around - and leant back relieved.  
  
There was absolutely nothing but quietness between the rows of seats, even the stewardesses had retired. Everything could be so perfect . This year he had two weeks in Mexico - but there was this little problem.

He couldn’t go alone on vacation this time. Brian glanced briefly at the blond young guy next to him, his eyes darkened in anger. *Sunshine* how Debbie called him, was her new employee and protégé. “Justin really need some vacation too. He had been working so hard. So please take him with you. I feel better if he doesn‘t go somewhere alone.” Brian could still hear her words. He really didn’t want to have that kid around him during his holidays, but Debbie could be very persistent. He never could deny her anything, no matter how much he wanted to. And this time he had really wanted to! At least he had been able to secretly book another hotel for the kid. So he would probably be lucky enough to avoid the twink. 

Brian observed the shining blond hair of his neighbor. Well, actually the kid was pretty cute. If his hair was just as silky as it looked like? The brunet was tempted to run his fingers through it, but he resistet that sudden urge. He was surprised about himself. He was not even into blonds. He sighed. He probably found that kid somewhat attractive because he had no sex for - he glanced at his watch - about 20 hours. 

So it was time to get busy with himself again. Brian focused on that lustful bubble inside that made him tremble slightly. He concentrated on that intoxicating feeling of arising desire he couldn't ward off.  
  
His hand laid heavily on himself and began to stroke sweetly. This touch caused a whole bunch of flashes - and then another feeling supervened. A soft, hardly perceptible pressure on his leg. An unintentional touch by Sunshine Justin?  
  
Brian didn't offer resistance, not even when he felt the kids hard thigh more distinctly against his own. But then Justin‘s small hand provocatively ran over his inner thigh to his crotch and sneaked through the already opened zipper. The younger man's fingers tapped, a bit insecure yet, almost clumsily over his length. But still it was enough to drive Brian crazy.  
  
Suddenly Justin made a fist and *squeezed* him. Nobody ever had *squeezed* him, and Brian wanted to yell "What the fuck are you doing!", but he couldn't get one single word out. Justin‘s hand made him speechless within the real meaning of the word.  
  
Brian gasped, afraid of cuming here and now. He was so hot, so ready...and shit! He leaped up and stumbled into the tiny bathroom, trying to hide that enormous bulge in his crotch with his shirt.  
  
He splashed some cold water into his face and starred blankly at his mirror image. When was the plane going to land? He really must be in need of sex when this blond kid, of all people, almost made him cum in his pants. Besides, he was Debbie‘s protégé and she would probably castrate him if he put hands on him That was really a stupid, stupid situation!!  
  
So it was no wonder that Brian almost fled in panic from Justin as soon as they arrived in Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

It’s un-beta again. So please, be gentle with me. I must have been in a very silly mood when I wrote this, lol. Hope you can laugh from time to time too. =)

* * *

Five days later they met again though. Brian wandered a bit frustrated along the beach. Till now he'd only one little adventure, and he had not even enjoyed it. But that was alone Sancho's guilt and *not*, *NOT* the fault of some maladroit *squeezing* fingers! Sancho had acted like a shy virgin and Brian was really not looking for adventures like that here. So, of course, he couldn't have had any fun.  
  
Brian groaned and trotted discontented into the next beach-bar. Usually here you could find the most *skillful* guys with a perfect body, plump-filled bathing-trunks and an incredible hunger for passionate nights under the star-sparkling sky. And this night he finally needed a real holiday pleasure!  
  
With vigilant eyes he looked around for any single handsome guy - and almost choked. On the bar there stood Justin, casually leaning against a chair, his right hand wrapped around a glass of Cuba libre and his left hand twined around the waist of an absolutely dwarfish guy. God, that type just reached to Justin‘s shoulder. How funny! And his legs were too fat, and his trunks were too scanty. They showed everything the guy had to offer - or better *NOT* to offer. There was almost nothing that filled those trunks. How could Justin be content with *THAT*?  
  
Brian shook his head and watched how the hand of Debbie‘s „innocent“ protégé glided demanding over the guy's hips. And in a moment Brian had that situation in the plane in view again. He felt shivers running over his back and his manhood stirred happily. His eyes were fixed on the curvature in Justin‘s trunks, but fortunately the blond's loud voice made him snap out of his trance again.  
  
"Hey, beautiful man! We know each other! What about a drink?"  
  
Well, why not? Brian shrugged. He could need a strong drink. So he went over to the bar, emphatically swinging his hips. Perhaps somebody actually would *notice* him. He took a chair and sat down in the right position to show his muscular body.  
  
"What a coincidence to meet you here again. I thought I would see you only on the flight back." He said to Justin.   
  
"That would have been a shame!" Justin answered suggestively, putting an arm around his waist. "After that promising flight here I had hoped for more than just a trip back together..."  
  
"I'm Hector." The dwarfish guy grunted angrily and pressed Justin so tightly against his body as if he wanted to climb into the other man's trunk.  
  
Brian intentionally began to rub his foot along Justin‘s leg, amused about the sour look in the dwarf's eyes.  
  
"Hmm...I have to go to the restroom." Justin murmured just when the tension in the air seemed to become unbearable. Besides, Brian‘s foot had left a not so little problem.  
  
  
  
"Justin is my man!" Hector hissed dangerously as soon as Justin had disappeared from their field of vision.  
  
"So?" Brian let his look wander up and down the dwarf's body, a contemptuous grin on his lips. Justin really had no taste at all! This ugly guy with the tiny little love-stick would never make the young man happy.  
  
Man, Justin was so naive and didn't know anything about good sex yet. Brian sighed. He had to help him. That meant, at first he had to get rid of that dwarf! And then he would search for a *real* man who could show Justin how much fun you could have during a vacation in Mexico. That shouldn't be a problem. Hey, he would even offer himself. After all, there was no better lover around, but he wasn‘t into blonds, right? Besides, there was still Debbie. And if he took advantage of Justin and dropped him after a hot one-night-stand, she would freak out and go for him. But somehow he was very attached to a certain part of his body. No, he couldn‘t take that risk, but another man certainly could!

''Well, Hector, see...Justin is..." Brian let his forefinger slid along the waistband of Hector‘s trunks. „Justin is a bit strange in his head. Don't tell me you didn't notice his stupid babbling yet?''  
  
''Yeah...yeah... he talks a lot and sometimes he acts like a....ahm...child.'' Hector stuttered, Brian‘s finger distracting him terribly.  
  
''That's because he is a bit disturbed in his mind. So, I have to take care of him and see that he has only ''pleasurable'' experiences here. He can become very dangerous and freak out easily when a lover doesn't satisfy him. And excuse me, but...'' Brian drew on the waistband and peeked into the other man's trunk. ''I don't think that you will be able to satisfy him with this.''  
  
''Awww...'' Hector‘s face shined red in embarrassment. ''Still I don't think that Justin...''  
  
''Listen...'' Brian hissed and grabbed Hector‘s drink which had a lot of *cold* ice-cubes. Justin is friends with me as you could see a little while ago. And I am a bit strange in my head as well, otherwise I wouldn't do THIS!'' With those words Brian poured the icy-cold drink into the dwarf's trunks, making him shrivel to nothing.  
  
The little man jumped, screamed, whined and eventually slapped Brian.  
  
''Send my regards to Justin. You can keep him! I'll find somebody else who will appreciate my qualities!'' Hector turned around and whizzed away from the laughter of the other guests.  
  
''Have fun!'' Brian called after him and then finally ordered his drink. Yeah, now he had deserved one!  
  
  
''Where is Hector?'' Justin had returned and looked around, confusion written all over his face.  
  
''He had changed his mind. He suddenly wanted to take part in that temple visit. The departure is in about 20 minutes, so he had to hurry. He said that he was a serious guy and needed some intellectual companions too.'' Brian lied smoothly through his teeth and didn't even have any trouble to hide his smile. If he had known before what ''talents'' lied dormant in him...  
  
''Oh.'' Justin‘s face dropped, but Brian punched him encouragingly onto the shoulder.  
  
''Don't be sad. He wasn't man enough for you anyway. We'll find somebody else for you. Somebody who can worship your body.'' Brian's eyes wandered over Justin‘s figure. Yeah, that definitely was a body that deserved only the best - well, the second best since he couldn‘t do the worshipping himself.  
  
''You want to search a lover for me, eh?'' Justin‘s crushed mood didn't last for long. He was already grinning from ear to ear again and even his eyes appeared to dance in a strange joy. ''Speaking of lovers, I've found the *PERFECT* place for having fun. Can I show you?''  
  
''Sure, but, man, I have been here last year already and I know all the best places.'' Brian tried to protest, but Justin had already grabbed his hand and dragged him from the chair. „I had sex on almost every romantic place here… Oh, I mean…“ Brian suddenly felt his face turning red. He was not sure why he was suddenly ashamed to admit that he slept with different men like every day during his vacation last year.

„Don‘t worry, Brian. I know that you are a slut.“ Justin laughed and punched his arm playfully.

„I‘M NOT A SLUT!“ Brian yelled and had the attention of all the guests in the bar again. He had no clue why, but he didn‘t want Justin to think that he was a slut.

„Okay, let‘s walk along the beach.“ Brian groaned, giving up his protest very quickly. After his outburst the men in here certainly wouldn‘t want to throw themselves into his arms anymore. But maybe some of the beach boys would catch a look at his *fine* body and follow them...  
  
But nobody did. The only thing that followed them were some appreciative looks. But nobody tried to approach them. Brian hoped it was not because he and Justin looked like a couple. That was the last thing he wanted. He was not taken yet! So he slowly let himself fall behind Justin. And now he was definitely *NOT* looking at the fine ass in front of him! No way! 

Justin instead felt the eyes on his back and grinned brightly. That went even better than he had planned. That‘s why he slowly began to shake his butt, but only a little bit, so Brian wouldn‘t notice that he did it intentionally.

Brian groaned inwardly. How did he get involved in this? These holidays became sheer torture to him. There was no way that he was thinking again of having sex with this kid. It was probably the fault of that hot sun. He shouldn‘t stay under it for too long, he surely must have a sunstroke already.

The two men walked and walked, but suddenly they'd left behind the overcrowd beach and Brian was alone with Justin at the probably most romantic place of the coast.  



	3. Chapter 3

The little inlet was hidden behind a rock that loomed wide into the sea. The sand on the shore was warm, but not too hot since some splendid palms gave a lot of shade. 

''Beautiful.'' Brian whispered impressed. Why did HE never find this place before? 

''Beautiful like you.'' All of a sudden Justin was close behind him, his breath tickling his ear, his voice sweeter than honey. ''It would be a shame not to utilize the advantages of this beautiful spot.'' 

Before he could think about it, Justin‘s small hands were on his trunks and pulled them down to his legs. Suddenly Brian was stark naked. 

''What...?'' He turned to Justin in a mixture of confusion, anger - and excitement. God, he really needed a wriggling body beneath him. It had been way too long since he had sex. His hormones would slowly but surely kill him or extinguish his last brain-cell if he didn't finally do something. Why shouldn't he take advantage of Justin? Justin was willing and the young man needed a ''real'' man anyway. And HE was a real man, wasn't he? And he was the best lover by far at the same time! Yeah, Brian had never been very modest. But as long as he still could afford it, he didn't care. 

He licked his lips. That idea appeared almost too good to be true. He would kill two birds with one stone. He could make Justin happy and at the same time satisfy his own urgent needs. Then he would have more time and ''composure'' to look for some well-built man and spend his holiday like he'd wanted to spend them. Perfect! 

Except - there was Debbie! Shit! Brian suddenly remembered the only person he was sometimes afraid of. It was kind of silly, he was a grown man. But he always had the feeling that the red-haired woman could actually hurt him if she really wanted to. And didn‘t she just get that HUGE kitchen knife last week? He still could see that monstrous thing in front of his mental eye. 

„I have to go…“ A very pale Brian stammered and started to go backwards. „There are some parts of my body that I have to protect.“ 

„Uhm, what?“ Justin was confused. He almost had the other man where he wanted him to be and now he was backing out? No, it didn’t work that way! „What are you afraid of?“ 

„Debbie. Debbie will hurt me when I touch you.“ 

„Debbie?“ Justin looked even more confused than before. But suddenly he started to laugh uncontrollably. In fact, he couldn‘t stop laughing till he lost balance and fell with a bump onto his butt. 

„Okay, I assume you think that is funny. But hey, we are talking about my body here, not yours!“ Brian was slightly offended. Justin was apparently imagining already how he looked without - well, without one of his best body parts. 

„Oh Brian, you can be so dense.“ Justin finally stopped to laugh and wished the tears out of his eyes. 

„I don‘t know what you mean.“ Brian growled. „But at least you had fun. I'll go now to have some fun too.“ He turned around, but before he could step away, Justin had pulled himself up and stopped him. 

„Please, have fun with me.“ The blond seductively whispered into his ear. 

„Okay. I'll show you the meaning of good sex.'' Brian eventually said. He was still a bit hurt about Justin's behaviour. But he knew it would hurt even more if he walked away now. He needed release. He was not very happy that this strange kid had to help him here, but at the moment he didn't want to think about it anymore. 

A few seconds later two naked men rolled in the sand and explored every inch of their hot skin. With lips, tongue and fingertips till they glowed with desire. 

''God Brian...do you know that I had wanted to rip all the clothes from your body on the plane?'' Justin whispered, a dazed smile on his lips. 

''That would have caused a public nuisance.'' Brian answered, panting heavily. ''But we can make up for it now.'' He licked Justin‘s butt and reached beside him, an usual movement he always did when he grabbed the necessary utensils. But this time he grasped into emptiness. 

„Oh shit, we can do that!“ His head leapt up from the other man‘s ass. 

„What is going on now?“ Justin almost screamed. Brian could be so frustrating. „Please, don‘t mention Debbie again! Or I kill you.“ 

„It‘s not about her. I… well, we don‘t have any condoms.“ 

„What?“ 

„Hell yeah, what do you think? I have been in my trunks. There are no pockets where I could have put in the condoms. Or did you think I would run around with a latex covered dick just to be prepared?“ Brian was mad with himself. Now he finally could have sex - and he had forgotten about the condoms. Was he getting old or something? 

Justin rolled around onto his back and sighed deeply. He couldn‘t believe that he had almost done it without protection. He had not even thought of it. So they couldn‘t have *real* sex now, but it didn‘t mean they couldn‘t have any fun though. Justin grinned till to his ears as he went down on Brian… 

  
Several blowjobs later both men laid spent and satisfied into the warm sand. 

‚I didn't know he would be so good.‘ Brian thought, still slightly dazed. He still couldn't believe that he came off that often without even going all the way. 

„You know, tonight we could do the real thing.“ Justin suddenly spoke his thoughts out loud. „We could meet here, let‘s say, about 8 pm. This time come prepared. We still have a little bit time. So you might go back to the hotel, refresh yourself and have a rest. This night you won‘t get any sleep.“ 

„Is that a promise?“ Brian chuckled. 

Back into his hotel, the brunet didn‘t smile anymore though. He wasn‘t so sure anymore if he really should meet their appointment. Sure, he had enjoyed the time with Justin. Okay, even more than simply enjoyed it. But he was afraid that he could become attached to the blond. He couldn‘t stop thinking of Justin‘s hot mouth. The feeling was so intense that he was running around with a hard on all the time. He felt as if he had secretly eaten an entire box of Viagra. God, this permanent arousal was even new to him. 

Finally he gave up and decided to go though. He was still afraid of Debbie. But hey, if he emigrated to Mexico, she would never be able to catch him. So, yes, he wanted Justin, and he would get him. Then the blond would finally be out of his system and he could forget about him. Brian rubbed his hand. Yeah, that plan sounded good. 

There was only one little problem. Brian walked around the coast till his feet hurt, but he couldn‘t find that romantic spot anymore. Damn, he wished he could remember the way they walked this afternoon. But he had been busy - okay, he admitted it to himself - he had been too busy to check Justin‘s ass out and hadn‘t paid attention to the way. And now he was completely lost. 

***** 

Almost a week later they still hadn't seen each other yet. Brian really had forgotten the name of the hotel he booked a room for Justin in. (Yeah, talk about age!) Besides, all the hotels here seemed to have a similar name. How should you remember anything so? And as for himself, well, he had always made a big secret about his hotel address, so that Justin couldn't find and molest him. How could he have foreseen that he actually wanted to be found and molested? 

But the most frustrating thing was that he suddenly didn't crave sex anymore. Now, he suddenly found fault with every man he met. Either he was too tall or too small, too young or too old, too ugly, too feeble... 

‚Shit‘ Brian thought. He felt sorry for himself. The vacation was almost over and he had had just one hot adventure. Yet he had resolved firmly to amuse himself just as unrestrained as last year! But he couldn't get Justin‘s clumsy fingers, his warm mouth and the sweet little noises he made out of his head, blocking him from any other serious flirts. 

And then it happened. Brian did something he thought he would never do in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. =( To tell the truth, I haven't been in the mood to write lately. But now I seem to be over it.  


* * *

He booked a few excursions into the mainland. He has never been interested in culture and such things, especially not when he had been in a hot country that had to offer a lot of hot guys as well. He was very happy that nobody of his friends could see him now. They would probably kill themselves laughing at him or immediately call the psychiatric ward.

Hell, he had even doubts about himself if he was still in his right mind while he listened to some odd guide who told him about the extensive history of Mexico in Spanish. Brian didn't understand a word, but he didn't care that much either when he trotted through the ruins of an ancient temple. For the first time the brunet saw more of the country than just the beach. And well - it wasn‘t THAT bad - as long as none of his acquaintance would ever find out about it.  
  
*****  
  
Just three days before the flight back, Brian decided to go to the beach again and catch some sun. He wanted to look at least a bit like a tanned god when he returned home. At the moment he still looked so pale like a wall in the hospital. He stretched out, closed his eyes and listened to the soft roaring of the waves. But suddenly a shadow darkened his sunbathing. Incensed he set up and wanted to start a fight, but his words stuck in his throat when he recognized the person next to him.  
  
„Justin? Damn, where have you been?!''  
  
''Geez, I could ask you the same thing.'' Was the blond‘s answer. „It seemed as if the earth had swallowed you up.“ 

„I…“ Brian began, but bit his tongue then. He was suddenly ashamed to confess that he hadn‘t been able to find their secret romantic spot anymore. It was like he would actually admit that he was getting old or so. No, he couldn‘t do that, not in front of this kid. He also couldn‘t tell him that he had been on a cultural excursion. There have been only elderly people in his group - so apparently that kind of holiday entertainment was nothing for divine sexy guys like him. (Yes, Brian still thought he was god‘s gift - even if not a lot of guys seemed to have noticed it this year).

„Never mind. You don‘t have to tell me. I don‘t really care.“ Justin shrugged nonchalantly. „I confess I have been a bit disappointed when you didn‘t come to our *date*. But hey, there are a lot of other hot guys here. So…“

„You had sex with other guys?“ Brian shrieked and slapped himself. It was bad enough that Justin could throw himself so easily into a other man‘s arm after he had that hot encounter with him. But blurting out his thoughts was even more embarrassing.

„Yup.“ Justin grinned excitedly. „I had sex non-stop. I‘m so exhausted now that I had to go to the beach and rest a little bit. Manuel had really worn me out. Man, that guy has the biggest cock that I have ever seen. You can‘t imagine how deep he…“

„Spare me the details!“ Brian held his hands over his ears. This kid had more sex adventures than himself? What happened to this world? It must be the blond hair. Yeah, that was it. That and this baby-face. Of course, a lot of guys wanted to have such a young eager boy that surely still could bend his body in some very flexible way. In a way you couldn‘t bend it anymore once you hit 30. Brian wrinkled his nose. 30! What a terrible number! He hated it. Fortunately he would never turn 30. 29 and 12 months maybe, but 30? NEVER!

He couldn‘t believe though that he was getting jealous. Not only that the blond got all the guys. (Brian thought that HE was entitled to claim them!) No, mostly he was angry that he hadn‘t have a taste of this great butt yet. That was so unjust. He had abstained from hot sex with other men because he couldn‘t forget about this kid while the blond didn‘t seem to be affected at all. He slowly got the feeling that Justin wasn‘t as innocent as he had thought. 

„Oh, I had a lot of great fucks too.“ Brian blurted out angrily. He was too proud to admit that this baby could drive more men crazy than himself. „That‘s why I‘m so pale. I had no time to go out and catch some sun before, because I had to test all the beds in the hotel.“ Of course, he couldn‘t tell the other man that he hadn‘t seen the sun because he spent his time mostly in some dark temples.

„I thought so. After all, I have heard you would put your dick in everything that moves.“ Justin smiled and calmly spread out his beach towel.

„WHAT? I told you, I‘M NOT A SLUT!“ Brian yelled. What was it with his kid? He could so easily rile him! It was not normal anymore!

„Calm down. I already told you, I don‘t care.“ Justin didn‘t stop smiling and suddenly pulled off his trunks. 

„What is?“ He grinned at Brian‘s incredulous stare. „My ass has to catch some sun too.“

‚Great. That‘s exactly what I need.‘ Brian groaned inwardly and rolled on his stomach to hide his hard on. His attraction to Justin‘s butt and the blond‘s indifference made him even more mad. He really wanted nothing more than to fuck this kid silly. But could he compete with this Manuel and his big cock? Brian clenched his fists. Since when did he have doubts about himself? It was all that kid‘s fault! But the brunet had enough now! He would crawl over to the blond and show him WHO the man was.

Brian grinned fiendishly when he crept over to the man next to him. He was just about to bite in that delicious round butt when Justin suddenly jumped up. The fine ass hit his nose and almost knocked him out.

„Ouch!“

Justin didn‘t seem to notice Brian‘s hurt nose or he didn‘t care. All he could see was the big muscular guy that wandered along the beach.

„Hey!“ Justin waved at the muscleman and shamelessly run over to him in all his naked glory. „I have seen you checking me out in the swimming pool at the hotel.“

„Oh yeah, the cute blond.“ The muscleman‘s hungry eyes wandered over Justin‘s body. „Unfortunately there have been too many hotel guests at the pool. Otherwise I wouldn‘t have let you go. Well, at least not before we had some fun.“ He licked his lips.

„Oh, we can have fun now. Nobody will disturb us here.“ 

„What about that guy there?“ The dark man nodded his head into Brian‘s direction.

„Forget about him. He won‘t have anything against a hot show. Come on, let‘s start, I can‘t wait any longer.“

Brian starred dumbfounded when Justin‘s hand glided seductively over the guy‘s chest. He felt as if he was in the wrong movie. That couldn‘t be true, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: ****

Don‘t be shocked. Here is the next chapter already. =) Unfortunately I‘m not very good at writing sex scenes, so be gentle with me.

****  


* * *

Brian almost exploded. He was so jealous that he could crush something or even better somebody. (namely that ugly dark guy who had his hands all over Justin) What did Justin see in this muscleman? The boy would be mashed under that guy‘s weight! He couldn‘t permit this. He had to do something about it. So he stood up and approached the two guys.

„Hands off!“ He hissed and kicked violently against the muscleman‘s shinbone.

„Ouch! Are you crazy? Shit, that hurts! Ouch, ouch, ouch.“ For a guy with so many muscles, the dark man seemed to be a real wimp though. So Brian kicked him again, this time against the other leg. 

„Get lost! Justin isn‘t for you!“

„Why didn‘t you tell me that you two are together? God, I didn‘t want to come between the happy couple.“ The muscleman seemed offended, but took his hands off Justin. „I guess, you two get turned on with this stupid game. Kind of a role play, isn‘t it? God, some lovers are really nuts.“ He mumbled as he turned around.

„Great, Brian. Really fucking great. I was looking forward to some hot sex, and now he is gone.“ Justin seemed to be angry as he starred after the retreating back of the muscleman.

„Well, I could help you out.“ The words were out faster than Brian could think about them.

„Okay, I guess, nobody better will come along now anyway.“ Justin shrugged nonchalantly again and something snapped in Brian this time. Why was the blond so unaffected? It was the first time that he was interested in a guy, the first time that he wanted more than just a quick fuck. (There, he finally admitted it to himself!) And just then the guy seemed to be immune to him. It was so frustrating. 

But now he had a chance to have sex with Justin. He could only hope that the blond was a bit more impressed after it, so that they could do it again. God, that was so surreal. Brian shook his head. Here he was, thinking about having sex with Justin the whole afternoon (and night?) and at the same time afraid that Justin would drop him after their first time together.

They went to their beach towels in silence.

„This time I‘m prepared. Take the necessary things out of my bag.“ Justin grinned when Brian looked into the bag and his eyes almost jumped out of his face.

The brunet couldn‘t believe how many boxes of condoms he found in Justin‘s little bag. Again he felt jealousy rising inside him. If Justin hadn‘t found him again, he would have used all those condoms with some other men!

''I can tell that you are prepared. I can‘t believe though that you go with condoms and lube to the beach. Looks as if you wanted to lay every guy you met.'' Brian couldn‘t hide the jealousy in his voice. But he didn‘t want to show the other man how much his preparedness bothered him. So he pressed his mouth firmly against Justin‘s lips.  
  
Immediately there was this tension between them again, this electricity that was terrific and almost unbearable at the same time.  
  
''I missed you.'' Brian whispered and pressed himself tightly against the other man. Justin only moaned in response.

They kissed and groped each other for a while till none of them could endure it anymore.

„Please Brian, I need you inside me now.“ Justin was panting heavily as he rolled a pink condom over Brian‘s waiting cock.

Brian let one, then two fingers slide inside Justin, before forcing his cock inside. For a boy that had a lot of lovers, Justin was amazingly tight, Brian was surprised and began a slow rhythm.

"Harder!" Justin grunted eventually.

Brian slammed into the blond as if there would be no tomorrow. He wanted to extinguish every feeling that another man‘s cock might have left in Justin‘s ass.

He soon felt his orgasm approaching. „Oh god“. He gave one final thrust and released his hot load into the condom at the same moment as Justin came all over their bodies. It took them a while to catch their breath again and Brian reluctantly pulled out of the hot channel that enclosed his cock. He got rid of the condom and rolled over on his side.  


„That was great.“ He sighed happily. It had even been better as in his dreams.

„So, I assume, I have been a good fuck. But of course I have been great. With all those experiences that I got lately.“ Justin couldn‘t help himself. He had to tell Brian this now even if it was pretty stupid.

Brian was mad at in instant again. He just had been in heaven a few minutes ago, and now Justin had to ruin it again. Why did the blond always have to rub it in that he wasn‘t his only one? It was really getting on his nerves. But when Justin could do it, he could do it as well!

„I‘m glad, you got experiences. But I still think I had more guys than you in the last couple of days. Didn‘t you notice that my cock already became a bit inflamed? It had been in too many asses. I guess I have to cool it a little bit, but tonight I‘ll be ready again. I think there must still be **one** gay guy out here that I haven‘t fucked yet.“

„Sure, do it. I will go back to Manuel. I have to feel that **HUGE** cock again.“ Justin stressed the word *huge* as if Brian‘s manhood was very small in comparison. The brunet was angry again. (nothing new here) Just when he thought it couldn‘t get any worse, his guide from the trips into the mainland discovered him.

„Hey, Mr. Kinney. Nice to see you. I‘m really happy that you have been on all of my excursions through the temples. Mexico‘s history is very fascinating, isn‘t it? I‘m so sorry that the guided tour was in Spanish only. But tomorrow there will be another excursion, this time with an English speaking guide. I‘m sure you will be interested in it.“

„Excursions?“ Justin looked confused at the man.

„Yes. Mr. Kinney is very interested in Mexican history and culture. He had been on every day‘s outing in the mainland.“ 

„So, excursions? Ha, ha.“ Justin began to laugh loudly as soon as the guide was gone. „You told me you had great sex, instead you have been on some silly excursions? Hee Brian, you had no man at all!“ Justin laughed and laughed. When he suddenly started a happy little dance too, Brian almost cried in embarrassment.

„I‘m happy I can amuse you.“ He finally snapped. He wanted to run away and hide in his hotel room. He would lock himself in there and wouldn‘t come out anymore till it was time to go to the airport. Well, maybe not even then…

„Brian.“ All of a sudden Justin turned serious. He seemed almost shy when he put his hand on the other man‘s arm. „Brian, I have to tell you something.“


	6. Chapter 6

„What?!“ Brian snapped. „What do you want to tell me? The sex with me was so bad that you have to throw up now? Please, feel free! But pollution of the environment is very expensive in Mexico!“

„God, Brian. Don‘t you overreact a little bit?“ Justin rolled his eyes, something he had mastered perfectly. „I didn‘t want to say something like that. I just have a confession to make. I lied to you.“

„So? Manuel‘s cock wasn't as huge as you claimed? I knew it!!“ 

Brian was grinning, but his eyes were cold like steel. 

Justin nervously starred at his feet. „No, in fact. He doesn‘t even exist. I made him up. I haven‘t been with any other man at all. Actually I was running from hotel to hotel to find you. The entire last week was only a *Lose weight action* for me.''

„What?“ Brian wasn‘t sure if he heard correctly. But he was positive that he washed his ears properly this morning.

„Yes, I have been so sad and disappointed because you never came to our date. I thought you didn‘t want me anymore because we already had sex - more or less. I was so jealous that you had found somebody else to fuck and didn‘t bother anymore to come to our spot.“

„So you thought you should make me jealous as well?“

„Yes, and did it work?“

„Uh, uh, I - I don't do jealousy!“

„Right Brian. And why did you tell me all the stories about your sex adventures? You have been on excursions instead!“

''Yes, of course. I can be a bit intellectual too. Did you hear that guy? I‘m very interested in Mexican culture and history. Next time I'll have to learn Spanish, and then I can become a real expert of this country.'' 

„Sure.“ Justin‘s voice was dripping with sarcasm. Of course, he didn‘t believe a word Brian was saying. Why couldn‘t the man simply admit that he had been jealous? „And why did you kicked that muscular guy against the shine-bone? You practically made him go away. You didn‘t want me to have sex with him!“

„But you didn‘t really want to have sex with him!“

„Of course not! I had hoped that you would rescue me.“

„But what if I hadn‘t rescued you?“

„Then I had kicked him myself.“ Justin‘s words caused both men to laugh.

„So are we friends now?“ Justin suddenly turned serious again.

„Okay.“ Brian smiled and held out his hand.

„So, and can we do it again? You know, the sex wasn‘t that bad.“ Justin grinned.

Brian automatically wanted to say ‚I don‘t sleep with friends‘, but somehow the words didn‘t come over his lips. Instead he pressed the younger man against his body and kissed him passionately. Hey, he was in Mexico, and here everything was different. It didn‘t matter if he broke one rule more.

In the back of his mind, Brian knew that it would be difficult to get rid of Justin, once they were home again. After all, the kid lived in the same city and knew Debbie. But hey, he still could play „Old man with no short-term-memory“ then. He would deny everything. He just wouldn‘t be able to remember anymore that he had sex with Justin. He only hoped that Debbie would believe him. But home was far away now and he could only concentrate on the feeling of Justin‘s body against his.

 

„You know, you are a real good actor. I really believed that you had an enormous number of men in your bed in the last couple of days.“ Brian said later, when they both laid naked in his hotel room.

„I took some classes in acting at high school.“ Justin blushed.

„Wow, your teacher must have been very good. I can‘t believe that you didn‘t sleep with anybody else. Oh my god…“ Brian looked shocked when one question was going trough his mind. „But you haven‘t been a virgin, have you?“

„No, not really. I had a boyfriend a few months ago. It didn‘t last very long, because I wasn't in love with him. But sometimes we even had sex.“

„Oh good.“ Brian sighed. „I hope I didn‘t hurt you though. I haven‘t been very gentle. I guess I was carried away a little bit. But god, it felt so good to be inside you.“  
  
''It hurt a little bit, but not very much. At least I can still feel you.“

„I'm sure you do.“ Brian was proud of himself. Yes, he was still the master!

„Did I finally make you mine?'' Justin murmured suddenly while his mouth was exploring Brian‘s chest.  
  
It took a while till the lust-hazed mind of the older man caught the meaning of the words. ''Finally?''

''Hmm...do you know how long I've dreamed of this? I don‘t know what that is about you, but I already wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you in Debbie‘s restaurant. But you always ignored me then. It was driving me crazy. And I always bemoaned my fate to Debbie and finally she went crazy too. So she gave me a piece of advice. She sent me on vacation with you, so that I could be close to you and she told me, if I want you for more than one night, I have to play hard to get. So I had to take my chance.'' Justin didn't stop to licking and nibbling on Brian‘s flesh while he spoke.  
  
„You are a manipulating little shit, Justin.“ Brian tried to get mad, but he couldn‘t, not with Justin‘s eager mouth between his legs.

„Damn, and I have been so afraid of Debbie. Instead she… oooooooooh god.“ Brian lost his speech when his orgasm hit him.

„So, you didn‘t answer me yet. Did it work at least? Are you mine now?“ Justin asked, only inches apart from Brian‘s face.

Brian was looking into Justin‘s pleading blue eyes and suddenly felt like he was falling - and falling hard.

‚Oh shit!‘ He had to get out of here before he was losing his heart.

He was trying to jump out of the bed and fell with a bump to the floor. He grabbed his pants and hastily slipped into them. He didn‘t even took the time to button it up properly when he stumbled to the door.

„No, it didn‘t work at all! I already had you too often. I have to go and find some other toy boy. And you can go to Mr. Big cock Manuel!“

„But Manuel doesn‘t exist!“ Justin yelled after him, but the brunet didn‘t gave a glance back.

A woman screamed on the corridor when a half naked Brian ran over the cleaning lady. Then it was completely still.

Justin‘s head sank into the pillow. God, he was such an idiot!


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes:

I‘m sorry that it took me so long to update. But I already have an idea for the ending. So I think chapter 8 will be the last one. =)

* * *

A few minutes later Brian came back. When he opened the door he saw Justin on the phone. The blonde softly whispered „I love you too“ into the receiver and put it down quickly the moment he noticed Brian.

„I just remembered that this is MY room. So you are the one that should get out!“ The brunette hissed. He could hardly control his temper. To whom Justin had made a declaration of love? Did that mean the blond had only used him for sex? He should have been happy. After all, he too was only interested in sex. Right? But why did his heart hurt then? Brian didn‘t get it and it even made him angrier.

Justin looked at him with big eyes. Brian could swear that he saw tears in them. But why should the kid have been crying? Maybe he was missing the person he talked on the phone with? Grrr.

„I said, get out! And take your clothes with you!“ Brian grasped the pants and shirt from the floor and threw them at the other man. „You better get dressed. I don‘t think the cleaning lady can cope with another nude guy.“

Justin quickly slipped into his clothes and reached for his little bag. He grasped into it and took out the condoms that they didn‘t have used yet. He looked at them one more time before he threw them into the waste bin.

„I think we don‘t need them anymore!“

„What about you? The vacation aren‘t over yet. Don‘t you want to try to find some other hot adventures?“ Brian hissed after Justin. But the blond only gave him an angry stare. „I‘m not like you, Brian!“

Brian scratched his head. He was a bit confused about Justin‘s last words. Did this mean he wasn‘t looking for somebody else here? But Brian didn‘t want to raise his hopes. Wait, what hopes? Brian shook his head. He wasn‘t hoping for anything. He knew that hoping for something mostly ended in disappointment. Those were his experiences at any rate. So he decided to do what always helped when he felt somewhat down. He grasped into the waste bin and took out the condoms. He quickly made himself presentable and left the room then, looking for somebody he could use the condoms with.

 

He didn‘t see Justin anymore until the day of their departure. Unfortunately he had to sit next to him in the plane. But that didn‘t mean that he had to talk with the blond. Brian was successfully hiding himself behind a big newspaper while Justin stubbornly starred out of the window.

It was the longest flight of their life. They ignored each other as much as possible. Just when the plane landed and they were about to make their exit Justin turned to Brian. „You know, we could have been happy together“, he whispered. And exactly those words bothered Brian. They seemed to follow him wherever he went now.

 

****

The days passed by. Brian was about to lose his mind. No matter what he did, he couldn‘t get Justin and his last words out of his head.

„We could have been happy together.“

What, if Justin was right? No, that couldn‘t be! He didn‘t need anybody to be happy. He was happy alone. He was just getting old, that‘s why he couldn‘t enjoy fucking around that much anymore. He just turned into a sensitive sap. Exactly, that was why he missed Justin! Brian bit on his almost not existing fingernails again. If he only could believe himself…

After a look into the mirror he convinced himself that he needed a coffee, a STRONG coffee. Since he and his coffee maker seemed to be capable of making weak coffee only, he had to go to Debbie. The woman knew at least how to make a decent coffee. And that he probably would meet Justin at her restaurant too - well, that was completely unintentionally.

 

„Brian, is that really you? To what do I owe this honour?“ Debbie said sarcastically when he entered. „I didn‘t see anything of you any more for a long time. What happened, did you forget about me?“

„No“, Brian answered, but looked only at Justin who stood behind the counter and cleaned some glasses. „How are you?“ He asked, but the blond only shrugged. 

„I‘m fine.“

„You know, our sunshine got a call from his ex-boyfriend.“ Debbie chirped happily. „He wants to get back together with him.“

„What?“ Brian felt a cold grip around his heart. 

„Yup. He seems to be a nice guy. I talked with him too.“ Debbie continued to chatter as if the news would enjoy Brian. „He even wants to take Justin home with him. He lives in New York, you know. Okay, it‘s awfully far away, but I‘m sure he can take good care of our sunshine. So we don‘t have to worry.“

Brian thought he would drop to the floor every moment. The thought that Justin could go away with another guy and he might never see him again made him realize something: It was incomprehensible - but he was in love. 

 

 

This new feeling would kill him. He really didn‘t know what to do with it. Brian was running restlessly around his loft, felt almost like a chick on ecstasy. He wished he had never gone on those stupid vacation. They have been a real disaster! There was only one way to turn them into some good memories. Brian suddenly had an idea! Most of the time that was a scary thing, but this time he was convinced that it was a GOOD plan. And so he began to move his furniture.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes:

Okay, I guess I still have to write another chapter to finish this story. My problem is that I never seem to find an ending… *Sighs*

* * *

Uff. Brian almost collapsed. He hadn‘t known that those things could be so heavy. He was completely shattered, his tongue was already hanging out of his mouth. It had also been so difficult to get them. After calling the 10th flower shop and getting the same stupid answer every time, he had been ready to lose the last bit of his nerves. Was his wish really so unusual? 

„You could try the nursery Forster. He has all kinds of plants.“ A young florist finally had an useful advise for him. So he had called Mr. Forster, and they actually had the potted palms he wanted. Their delivery service even lugged the big tubs to his front door. But inside the loft Brian had to move the trees himself to arrange them the way he wanted to. And now where he was done, he felt as if he would suffer a heart attack in every minute.

After some power drinks and vitamin pills he felt strong enough again to make some necessary phone calls. And again it was difficult to find the musicians he was looking for. Why was it so hard to get anything in this city? Brian swallowed his anger and tried to calm himself. He looked at his watch and groaned inwardly. The time was running so fast and he still had to go to that little shop that sold everything you didn‘t need most of the time. But Brian was sure that he would find here the things he needed for this special occasion. Then he still had to call a craftsman. Brian sighed. He only hoped that the whole expenditure was worth it.

 

The area was very dark. Nobody seemed to be on the street. Still Justin felt as if somebody was following him when he went home from his shift at Debbie‘s. He looked behind him, but didn‘t see anybody. It was just too dark. But then he clearly heard the steps that came closer and closer.

„Shit! I shouldn‘t go alone through that dangerous area anymore.“ He thought fearfully and started to walk faster. The steps behind him became louder nevertheless.

„I don‘t have any money!“ He finally screamed and took the penknife out of his pocket. In his fear he had almost stabbed at the person behind him, but when he saw WHO had been following him, the knife dropped to the ground.

„Brian, god! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?“

„I‘ll kidnap you.“

„What?“ Justin laughed, but when he felt Brian looping a tight jacket round his body, the laugh got stuck in his throat.

Brian tightly knotted the sleeves together and dragged a flabbergasted Justin with him.

„Brian stop!! What are you doing! That‘s not funny anymore!“

„Justin, stop yelling. Nobody will come to rescue you. But I promise you don‘t want to be rescued if you see what I have in store for you. Don‘t worry, it‘s nothing bad. Well, not THAT bad at least.“ Brian grinned mysteriously and continued to pull the other man behind him. Finally he found his car. He opened the door and pushed Justin on the passenger seat.

„Can you explain me what‘s up with you? Why do you have to kidnap me?“ Justin was seriously getting angry now.

„Well, do you really think I would watch how your ex-boyfriend takes you away from me?“ Brian ground his teeth and started the engine.

„Ahm? What does HE have to do with it?“ Justin was honestly confused now and forgot about his anger.

„Uh hoo, Justin, I ask myself WHO is getting old here? Remember, Debbie told me about him. You have been there too when she told me that you want to go with him to New York.“

„And why do you care?“

„I don‘t want you to go!“

„Why not?“

„Because I lo…care about you. Besides I wouldn‘t have anybody else to fight with. My life would be boring.“ Brian tried to cover up the fact that he had almost made a slip of the tongue. But with a sidelong glance he noticed that Justin couldn‘t hide a big grin on his lips.

„I love you too, Brian.“

„Huh? What?“ Justin‘s confession caused Brian to step on the brake abruptly. The car stopped with a jerk and Justin bumped his forehead against the windshield.

„Ouch. I see how much you care about me.“ The blond rubbed his forehead, but still couldn‘t stop smiling. Hey, he was so happy at the moment that not even the pain could ruin his good mood.

„I‘m sorry. But I think you said you loved me?“

„I do, Brian. I do.“

„But what about your ex-boyfriend?“

„God Brian, did you ever listen to me? I told you once that I left him because I didn‘t love him. Why should I go back to him now? I haven‘t even seen him in all that time. How should I fall in love with him then?“

„But Debbie said…“

„Oooh, Debbie. Doesn‘t ring a bell? What did I tell you about Debbie and me?“

„Oh god, of course, you are hand in glove with her!“

„Exactly!“

„But you said „I love you“ on the phone in my hotel room. Do you remember?“

„Yes, I said it to Debbie. After you left the room I felt like an idiot. I thought that my confession had come too soon. I shouldn‘t have told you yet that I was trying to make you jealous. You didn‘t seem to be ready yet for a relationship with me. I was kind of despaired and didn‘t know what to do. So I called Debbie, and she had the brilliant idea to tell you that story about my ex-boyfriend.“

„Geez, you two have fooled me again.“ Brian felt himself blushing. This Justin was really not a boring guy, that was for sure. He would probably jumble up his life. Justin was pretty persistent and wouldn‘t give up that easily on him. It should scare him, but instead Brian could totally see himself being in a relation…whatever.

Somebody hooted three times behind them because they blocked the street.

„I guess you should continue to drive.“ Justin laughed.

A few minutes later they arrived a Brian‘s loft. The older man felt pretty nervous when he unlocked the door. Hopefully Justin would like his surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes:

So, here is the last chapter. Sorry it took me a bit longer to finish this story, but with my new job I have hardly time for anything else. Sighs. That‘s also why this chapter is so short. I know this part is sickened sweet, but I think our boys need some happiness from time to time. (or it‘s just me who needs it, lol **)**

* * *

Justin‘s jaw dropped. He couldn‘t believe what he saw. The entire loft seemed to be decorated in green-white-red colors. Except for the pictures of the ocean that stuck on the wall like a new wallpaper. Brian‘s furniture were carefully moved aside. Instead potted palms stood everywhere. Even a big cactus decorated now the spot where Brian‘s computer usually was.

„What‘s that?“ Justin asked, still not sure if he could trust his eyes.

„Mexico.“

„Huh?“ Justin starred uncomprehending at Brian.

„Well, I wanted to conjure a Mexican atmosphere.“

„Why?“

„Oh Justin, our vacation in Mexico had been everything but fun. I thought we could repeat them here, but this time I just wanted to make it right for us. No fights, no other men. Just you and me and a lot of hot sex.“

„Wow Brian, this is beautiful. I didn‘t think that you could be so creative. So now I can forgive you that you didn‘t want me anymore after the first time you had me.“

„What do you mean?“ Brian was honestly clueless.

„Remember, after we had those hot blow jobs at the beach in Mexico, you didn‘t came back anymore to our secret spot.“

„Oh, that. He, I guess the spot was too secret. I just didn‘t find it anymore. I think I was too busy to check out your sweet ass. I didn‘t pay attention to the path. And then I simply got lost. That's it.“

„So does that mean you actually wanted to meet me again?“ Justin was beaming and Brian noticed for the first time that it really had been bothering the younger man.

„Of course, I wanted to see you again. I needed to be inside your perfect bubble butt. How could I abstain from this pleasure? So and since we have cleared that up, can we dance now?“

„Dance?“

„Yes, I have organized some good musicians.“ Brian smiled and looked behind him. Justin turned around to follow his look and was very surprised to see the Mariachi-group with their cowboy-boots and big sombreros. He hadn‘t even noticed them before.

Brian signaled to them and they started to play some Mexican folk music. The violins, trumpets, guitars and mandolins produced a wonderful melancholic sound.

Brian and Justin began to spun around in the rhythm of the sad song about an unrequited love and longing passion.

„Happy vacation, Justin!“ Brian said after a while and gently kissed the younger man.

„Thanks, the music was really great and everything. But could we please kick out all those people now? I don‘t want them to watch when I have my way with you.“ Justin smiled happily and seductively ran his hand over Brian‘s crotch.

„I think I can arrange that.“ The older man breathed and took Justin‘s hand to lead him to the bedroom that now was sparkling under the artificial stars on the ceiling. The Mexican musicians got the hint and discretely hurried for the exit, a big smile on their lips.


End file.
